1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same. Particularly, the invention relates to a semiconductor device having a semiconductor chip mounted on a mount body, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of semiconductor devices known has a semiconductor chip mounted on a circuit board in a flip chip form. In this type of semiconductor device, the circuit board and the semiconductor chip are connected together electrically and mechanical via connecting terminals called bumps. To protect the connecting terminals, a filling resin called “underfill material” is filled between (in a cavity between) the circuit board and the semiconductor chip.
The underfill material is filled between the circuit board and the semiconductor chip using the capillarity. At that time, a flared fillet is formed at the outer peripheral portion of the semiconductor chip by the underfill material running out thereof. A thermoset resin, such as epoxy resin, is used as the underfill material. After the underfill material is injected and filled, in a liquid state, between the circuit board and the semiconductor chip, therefore, it is hardened by a heat treatment. At this time, stress originated from the thermal contraction of the underfill material may warp the circuit board. In addition, when a reliability test, such as a heat cycle test, is executed, the circuit board may be warped due to a similar reason.
JP-A-2000-323624 (Patent Document 1) discloses an art of injecting an underfill material in such a way that the length of the fillet formed at one side end surface of the semiconductor chip becomes longer than the distance from the top side of the circuit board to the back side of the semiconductor chip.